Eric Chauvin
Eric D. Chauvin is a matte artist and later digital matte artist who worked on several Star Trek productions. In 1995 he founded Black Pool Studios, a company which worked on . Chauvin was interviewed in . His work on Star Trek earned him the following Emmy Award win and nominations in the category Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series: * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Mitch Suskin, Paul Hill, Adam Lebowitz, John Teska, Arthur J. Codron, Gregory Rainoff, Koji Kuramura * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Mitch Suskin, Arthur J. Codron, Don Greenberg, Rob Bonchune, John Allardice, Gregory Rainoff, Ron Thornton, John Teska, Dan Curry, and Sherry Hitch * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Mitch Suskin, Ronald B. Moore, Arthur J. Codron, Steve Fong, Rob Bonchune, John Teska, and Gregory Rainoff Chauvin received four Emmy Award nominations and another win in the category Outstanding Individual Achievement in Special Visual Effects/Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series for the following work: * 1993 Emmy Award win for The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles episode "Young Indiana Jones and the Scandal of 1920", shared with Yusei Uesugi and Paul Huston * 1995 Emmy Award nomination for The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Hollywood Follies, shared with Paul Huston * 1996 Emmy Award nomination for The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Attack of the Hawkmen, shared with Bill Mather * 2006 Emmy Award nomination for the Surface pilot episode, shared with Mitch Suskin, David R. Morton, John Teska, Eric Hance, Pierre Drolet, and Steve Fong * 2006 Emmy Award nomination for the Lost episode "Live Together, Die Alone", shared with Mitch Suskin, Steve Fong, and Kevin Blank In addition, Chauvin won a Visual Effects Society Award in the category Outstanding Supporting Visual Effects in a Broadcast Program in 2006 for his work on the Lost episode "Exodis, Part 2", shared with Kevin Blank and John Teska and received two VES Award nominations in the same category in 2006 for the Alias episode "The Index", shared with John Teska and Armen V. Kevorkian, and 2009 for the Pushing Daisies episode "The Legend of Merle McQuoddy", shared with Elizabeth Castro and William Powloski. Chauvin started his association with Industrial Light & Magic in the early 1990s and worked as matte artist on the fantasy adventure Hook (1991), the drama Forrest Gump (1994), the comedy The American President (1995), the fantasy adventure Jumanji (1995), the crime thriller Sleepers (1996), and the remastered versions of the science fiction films Star Wars: Episode VI – Return of the Jedi (1997) and Star Wars: Episode V – The Empire Strikes Back (1997). Besides his work on the television series The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles (1993) and its following television movies (1994-1996, 1999-2000, and 2007-2008), Chauvin was one of the matte artists on the television series Stargate SG-1 (1997), Babylon 5 (1994-1998), Seven Days (2000), Surface (2005-2006), and Lost (2006). Other credits include the action thriller Vertical Limit (2000), the television fantasy film The Mists of Avalon (2001), the comedy EuroTrip (2004), the science fiction film War of the Worlds (2005), and the science fiction comedy Alien Trespass (2009). More recently, Chauvin worked as matte painter for Pixomondo on the television series Fringe (2010), Outlaw (2010), Outsourced (2010-2011), and Terra Nova (2011) and as special and visual effects artist on the documentary The Mountain Runners (2012). Star Trek credits * – Matte Artist: ILM (Season 7, uncredited) * ** (Season 1) ** (Season 3) ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** (Season 7) * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** External link * Category:Special and Visual effects staff Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Emmy Award nominees Category:Star Trek calendar artists